Ich bereue nichts
by Canablyz
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Illusionen und Lügen, Schuld und Unschuld und darüber, wie erbarmungslos das Leben sein kann. Gut und Böse existieren nämlich nicht. Kapitel 5 und Epilog FINISHED
1. Einsamkeit

**Titel: **Ich bereue nichts

**Autor: **Canablyz ( - Kommentare, Heiratsanträge, Meinungen, Drohmails, usw. - alles an canablyz@yahoo.de )

**Inhaltsangabe: **Eine Geschichte über Illusionen und Lügen, Schuld und Unschuld und darüber, wie erbarmungslos das Leben sein kann. Gut und Böse existieren nämlich nicht. Aber die festgefahrenen Definitionen und Vorstellungen darüber haben sich gegen die Wahrheit schon seit jeher verschworen... – ‚Leg' dich mit den Besten an, und du stirbst wie alle dann' – 

**Zeit: **1996 / 1997. (6. / 7. Schuljahr)

**Disclaimer: **Alles geklaut von J.R. Rowling. Und ohne Gewissensbisse.

**FSK: **Zwar total überflüssig, als ob sich irgendeiner daran halten würde... aber na ja. Ab 13.

**Anmerkung: **‚Ich bereue nichts' ist der erste Teil meiner Geschichte. Hauptcharakter ist Draco Malfoy.

Ich bereue nichts

Prolog

„Leg' dich mit den Besten an.

Und du stirbst wie alle dann."

Dezember 1997.

„Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse. Es gibt nur Macht. Gut und Böse existieren nur, weil unsere Welt sie zu definieren versucht. Gut und Böse bestehen nur, weil es dir, wie allen anderen auch, von jeher in den Kopf gesetzt wurde, es würde sie geben. Und solange es jemanden gibt, der an Gut und Böse glaubt, wird es auch einen Kampf geben. Die Welt mag um uns herum zerfallen, aber der Kampf wird niemals aufhören."

Er klang uninteressiert, als er ihr dies sagte. Gleichgültig. Beinahe ausdruckslos. 

Sogar die Arroganz in seinen eisgrauen Augen war verblasst.

Sie standen auf den Ländereien Hogwarts in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Sie starrte ihn an und versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont unterging und dem Mond die Nacht gewährte. 

„Ich glaube an das Gute und an das Böse", widersprach sie ihm zögernd. „So sehr es den Krieg oder den Frieden gibt, gibt es auch das Gute und das Böse. Gut und Böse sind wie Tag und Nacht. Doch dazwischen liegt die Dämmerung. Sie sind wie Sonne und Mond, aber für kurze Zeit teilen sie sich den Himmel. Gut und Böse haben nebeneinander einen Platz. Und solange man das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen erhält, ist alles in Ordnung. Sinn des Kampfes ist es, das zerstörte Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen."

„Ich bitte dich", höhnte er. In seinen Augen blitzte es kalt auf, ehe die Gleichgültigkeit ihn wieder beherrschte. „In unserer Gesellschaft leben Gut und Böse in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Es gibt entweder das Eine oder das Andere, und man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, auf welcher Seite man stehen darf. Dafür sind sie austauschbar. Was heute noch als gut gilt, kann morgen schon als böse gelten. Die Menschen haben im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, sich für all ihre Lügen zu rechtfertigen und wer sie daran kritisiert, wird ausgestoßen." 

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Jeder kann aus freiem Willen aussuchen, auf welcher Seite er stehen will. Gut und Böse sind untrennbar miteinander verknüpft, so wie es ohne einen Tag keine Nacht geben kann, gibt es ohne das Gute auch kein Böse. Und man kann zu jeder Zeit die Seiten wechseln. Sich verbünden. Vergeben. Vergessen. Bereuen. Und hoffen."

Er machte eine abwertende Geste. „Illusionen. Du lebst in einer Welt voller Illusionen. Du bist eine Marionette, die das tut, so wie es an den Fäden gezogen wird. Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen und offenbar eine Nummer zu groß für dich." 

Sie ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein. „Wenn es für dich kein Gut und Böse gibt, auf welcher Seite stehst du dann?"

Ein Wolf heulte irgendwo in den Tiefen des düsteren Waldes. 

„Auf _meiner _Seite. Ein Kampf hat niemals nur zwei Seiten. Sondern mehrere. Aber ich schätze, dass wir auf verschiedene Seiten stehen... . Was ein Problem für dich werden könnte, wenn du nicht zu wissen vermagst, ob ich nun Freund oder Feind bin. Denn es gibt weder Freunde noch Feinde."

„Wenn du nicht auf meiner Seite stehst, bist du ein Feind." Sie klang hart. Dabei wollte sie es ihm doch erklären. Erklären, warum und wieso sie so dachte, wie sie dachte. Und sie wollte ihn verstehen. 

„Wie einfach du es dir doch machst. Dann legst du dich also mit mir an?" Er lächelte spöttisch. Die wohlbekannte Arroganz flackerte in seinen Augen wieder auf.

Langsam nickte sie. „Ich glaube nämlich an das, wofür ich zu kämpfen versuche." 

„Tu', was du glaubst, tun zu müssen." Sein spöttisches Lächeln verwandelte sich in Hohn. Verachtung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Leg' dich mit den Besten an, und du stirbst wie alle dann." 

**1. Kapitel**

**- Einsamkeit - **

September 1996. Ein Jahr zuvor.

  
Draco stand auf dem Astronomieturm in Hogwarts und schaute hinab auf die sich ihm erstreckende Landschaft. Der See glitzerte in der Nacht und die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes warfen düstere Schatten. Der laue Wind spielte ein wenig mit seinem Umhang. 

Er kam oft hierher, um nachzudenken. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe. Hier hatte er einen Überblick über seine Gedanken. Eine Kontrolle. 

Er stützte die Hände auf die Turmzinnen und schloss die Augen. 

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Gespräch mit seinem Vater, kurz, bevor der Hogwartszug losgefahren war. 

_„Wir sind nicht zum Dienen bestimmt worden, Draco"_, hatte sein Vater gesagt._ „Wir sind nicht dazu bestimmt worden, das zu tun, was anderen helfen könnte. Wir sind wir und wir leben für uns. Für uns und für die Macht. Wir sind noch nicht einmal unschuldig geboren worden."_

Sein Vater hatte ihn aufmerksam angeschaut. Aber die gefühlslose Maske, die Draco aufgesetzt hatte, hatte er nie zu durchschauen vermocht.

_„Wir kennen keine Unschuld." _Die Worte seines Vaters peitschten ihm durch den Kopf. 

Langsam öffnete Draco wieder die Augen. 

Mondlicht schimmerte durch eine Wolkenlücke hinab und spielte mit der Dunkelheit. 

_„Wir haben es nicht nötig, sie zu kennen. Wir vernichten sie. Denn wir sind Malfoys, mein Sohn. Alles was wir tun, hat einen Sinn. Wir tun nichts ohne uns einen Vorteil davon versprechen zu können."_

__

Sein Vater hatte ihn angelächelt, als er zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber der kalte Ton, in dem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sein Lächeln Lügen gestraft. 

_„Und wir nutzen die Schwächen der anderen."_

Draco lächelte. Ja, er kannte die Wahrheit. Er kannte sie und wusste, wie das Leben ablief. Zumindest bildete er sich es ein. Er hatte die Wahrheit längst im Tanz der Schatten gesichtet und erfasst. Er wusste Bescheid über das ausgeklügelte System bestehend aus List und Tücke, dass nur zu oft die Bühne des Lebens betrat und das Schauspiel zu beherrschen versuchte. Der trügerische und illusionäre Nebel vor seinen Augen war schon seit längerer Zeit zerrissen und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, um zu überleben. Um das zu tun, wozu er bestimmt worden war. Wozu er verdammt war.

Eine Eule flog über seinem Kopf hinweg und schuhuhte. Ihr Flügelschlag klang laut und mächtig in der Stille der Nacht. 

Draco verfolgte mit seinen Augen ihren Flug gen Mond und beobachtete, wie sie immer kleiner wurde, bis sie nur noch einen winzigen schwarzen Punkt am Horizont bildete. 

„Ja, flieg' du nur", murmelte er. „Flieg', wohin dein Weg auch führen mag. Und bilde dir ruhig ein, frei zu sein." 

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.

Ein Schatten huschte an der Wand entlang. „_Lumos_", flüsterte es und mattes Licht erstrahlte. 

„Weasley", stieß Draco verächtlich aus. Er war erstaunt, dachte aber nicht im Geringsten daran, es zu zeigen. Und er war erbost. Erbost darüber, dass es jemand wagte, seine Ruhe zu stören. Seinen geheimen Platz ungefragt zu betreten. „Los, sieh' zu, dass du wieder an Land gewinnst, ehe ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze", drohte er.

Ginny sah ihn an. Sie war reglos erstarrt, als sie ihn erkannt hatte und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Was tust du hier?" 

Nicht die Reaktion, die Draco erwartet hatte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

In ihren großen Augen flackerte es. 

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er soeben Dunkelheit in ihren Augen gelesen? Dunkelheit, endlose Dunkelheit, die einen zu beherrschen drohte, wenn man hilflos den wilden Fluss der Einsamkeit hinabtrieb? 

„Ich habe gehofft, hier alleine sein zu können."

Draco war nicht mehr sonderlich überrascht, als sie dies sagte. Wenn Dunkelheit einen erfasste, schien man die Einsamkeit zu suchen. Sie lockte einen in die verlassenen Tiefen der Seele, in der man ungestört seinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte und in ebenso verlassene Orte, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens für einen Moment den vertrackten Illusionen der Welt entkommen zu können. 

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, etwas Feindliches zu sagen. Um sie zu beleidigen und zu vergraulen. Um wieder ungestört nachdenken zu können. Aber die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen irritierte ihn und ließ ihn vorsichtig werden.

Die Dunkelheit hätte nicht in ihren Augen sein dürfen. Nicht in _diesen_ Augen. Sie war ein Kind der Illusionen, großgeworden in der verlogenen Gesellschaft, die Gut und Böse zu definieren versuchte. Sie gehörte zu denjenigen, die schwarze Magie verurteilten, ohne zu wissen, was sie wirklich bedeutete. Sie gehörte zu denen, die glaubten zu wissen, was gut und was schlecht war und was Freundschaft bedeutete. 

Er selbst kannte keine Freundschaft. Und er bezweifelte, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft gab. Es war nichts als ein als wertvolles bezeichnetes Gut, wonach Menschen strebten, in der Hoffnung, es zu erhalten, um Licht in ihrem tristen Dasein zu bekommen. 

Lächerlich. 

Menschen konnten ja so sentimental sein. Und in ihrem Eifer nach dem vermeintlich Gutem waren sie blind vor dem, was wirklich wichtig war.

Macht. Macht und das eigene Ich. 

„Du suchst die Einsamkeit?" Er wusste, dass seine Frage mehr wie eine Feststellung klang. Es war beabsichtigt.

Ginny wirkte überrascht. Das Mondlicht schimmerte in ihren hellbraunen Augen und ließen sie in einem scheinbar übernatürlichen Glanz erstrahlen. 

Aber nur scheinbar.

„So wie du?", versuchte sie mit einer Gegenfrage sicheren Boden zu erhaschen. 

Es amüsierte ihn. „Auf Einsamkeit folgt Dunkelheit. Und auf Dunkelheit folgt Einsamkeit. Ist dir das etwa nicht bewusst?"

Ginny lächelte plötzlich. „Ich glaube nicht. Und ich erkenne in deinen Worten auch keine Logik. Nur weil man einfach nur seine Ruhe haben möchte, ist das noch lange kein Beweis für dunkle Gedanken." 

Draco lehnte sich zurück und fand Halt an der Turmwand. Lässig verschränkte er die Arme vor die Brust. „Logik?", wiederholte er langsam. Er versuchte nicht, den Hohn in seiner Stimme zu verstecken. „Mit was versuchst du deine offensichtliche Hingabe nach Einsamkeit zu definieren? Es gibt da nichts zu definieren. Es ist nur allzu ersichtlich, dass du kein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit bist. Geh' lieber zurück zu deinen Freunden und spiele heile Welt."

„Nein." Fest sah sie ihn an. Auf ihren feinen Zügen lag eine eiserne Ruhe. „Der Turm ist nicht dein Eigentum und ich gehe, wann es mir beliebt." 

* * * * * * * * * *

_‚Was suchst du?'_

_‚Ich glaube, ich suche die Einsamkeit.'_

_‚Beherrschst du sie denn nicht?'_

_‚Ich weiß es nicht. Beherrschst du sie denn?'_

_‚Niemand beherrscht sie. Man kann sie nicht beherrschen.'_

_‚Was kann man dann?'_

_‚Man kann sie nur gewähren.'_

_‚Oder ignorieren.'_

* * * * * * * * *

Sie lag wach in ihrem Bett und dachte an die nächtliche Begegnung mit Draco. 

Er war schier von einer kühlen Gleichgültigkeit beherrscht, dass es bei ihr fast schon eine Gänsehaut verursacht hatte. 

Nur seine kalten grauen Augen hatten Arroganz ausgestrahlt. Und ein leiser Hauch von Verachtung hatte auf seinen feinen Zügen gelegen. 

Wie immer.

Vielleicht war es angeboren. 

Irgendwie faszinierte sie das.

Es hatte Ginny gewundert, dass er keine Hasstiraden über sie und ihre muggelfreundliche Denkweise abgeladen hatte, nein, stattdessen haben sie zum ersten Mal so etwas wie ein normales Gespräch geführt. 

Wenngleich es auch ein Kurzes gewesen war. Es war ein interessantes Gespräch gewesen.

Eines über Einsamkeit. 

Es stimmte nicht, was er behauptet hatte. Dass Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit unzertrennlich miteinander verknüpft waren, denn schließlich würde es keine Einsamkeit geben, wenn es keine Freundschaft gäbe, kein Gefühl zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine war.

Sie hatte einfach nur nicht schlafen können und hatte ihrer spontanen Idee auf einen der Türme zu steigen, um die ruhige Nacht zu genießen, nachgegeben. 

Man konnte am Besten nachdenken, wenn man alleine war.

Sie spürte noch immer die Kälte, die sie gefühlt hatte, als Draco sich von den Zinnen gelöst und ihr genähert hatte. 

Unwillkürlich hatte sie an Schnee denken müssen, als er dicht vor ihr gestanden hatte.

An Schnee. So rein und unschuldig, und doch so kalt, dass der erste Eindruck täuschte. 

In seinen grauen Augen hatte sich etwas eingeschlichen, was sie nicht zu deuten vermocht hatte. Es war der Kälte nicht unähnlich gewesen.

Und seine Worte hatten tiefe Verwirrung in ihr hinterlassen. Eine Verwirrung, der sie nicht habhaft werden konnte, sosehr sie es auch versuchte, und der sie weder Tiefe noch Realität geben konnte. 

_„Deine Augen verraten dich"_, hatte er gesagt. Seine Stimme hatte sanft geklungen, aber der lauernde Unterton hatte der Sanftheit Lügen gestraft. _„Wenn du an gut und böse glaubst, muss es doch in jedem Menschen sowohl Licht als auch Dunkelheit geben. Denk' darüber nach, wenn Dunkelheit deine Seele zu beherrschen beginnt. Und du wirst den Fehler eurer Logik erkennen."_


	2. Sehnsucht

**2. Kapitel**

**- Sehnsucht -**

Dezember 1996.  


Es war Weihnachten. 

Die Zeit der Liebe und der Familie. Die Zeit der Freundlichkeit und des guten Gewissens.

Gott, wie er diese Zeit hasste. 

Draco saß an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle, die gemäß des Anlasses, nämlich für den Weihnachtsball, geschmückt geworden war.

Alles um ihn herum lachte fröhlich und genoss den Abend. Viele tanzten, viele saßen und plauderten und die ersten Paare verdrückten sich in verlassenere Orte, wo sie ungestört sein konnten, wenigstens solange, bis Filch sie erwischte. 

Draco kotzte das alles an.

Die Weihnachtszeit war ein Stempel der Heuchlerei, die diese der Welt aufgedrückt hatte. Nur weil Weihnachten war, glaubten plötzlich alle, besonders nett und zuvorkommend zu sein. Daran sah man schon ihren naiven Fehler. Wenn man wirklich ein nettes und zuvorkommendes Wesen war, bräuchte man nicht im Kalender Weihnachten festzulegen, um zu wissen, wann man es denn sein sollte. 

Er selbst brauchte keinen Kalender, um zu wissen, wann er mal wieder besonders gehässig und gemein sein konnte. Er war es, wann immer er es wollte und wann immer es ihm gefiel, und er genoss es.

Wäre das Leben nicht ein Ort der Langeweile, wenn alle immer nur nett, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit sein würden? 

Eine über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Ginny Weasley schritt an ihm vorbei.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

Die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen war kaum zu sehen. Lange nicht mehr so stark wie vor ein paar Monaten auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie flackerte nur schwach in ihren Augen auf. Zu schwach, um sie zu beherrschen. Zu stark, als dass es keine Sehnsucht sein konnte. Unbewusst. Unbewusste Sehnsucht nach der Dunkelheit. 

Ihm entging es nicht. Ihm würde nie, niemals Dunkelheit entgehen. 

Ginnys Schritte verlangsamten sich, bis sie stehen blieb.

„Hallo Draco", sagte sie schüchtern. In ihren herbstlich wirkenden Augen strahlte es immer noch. Sie schien den Abend zu genießen. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Weasley", nickte er ihr höhnisch zu.

Es war das erste Mal seit dem unfreiwilligem Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm, dass sie Worte miteinander wechselten. 

„Und für den nächsten Tanz gilt Damenwahl!", rief der Sänger der Band, ehe die Musik wieder ansetzte.

Ginny lächelte schwach. „Hast du Lust mit mir zu tanzen?" Dann sah sie ihn überrascht an, offensichtlich erstaunt über sich selber. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verhärteten sich ihre engelsgleichen Züge vor Schreck. Aber nur kurz, ein flüchtiger Augenblick in der langen, unendlich währenden Ewigkeit. 

Draco spürte die anderen, feindseligen und überraschten Blicke der Slytherins, darüber, dass eine Gryffindor – noch dazu eine Muggelfreudin – es wagte, ihn anzusprechen.

Er grinste. „Warum nicht." 

Er hörte Pansy nach Luft schnappen und sein Grinsen verstärkte sich.

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und legte seine Hände auf ihre schmale Taille. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sie und konnte auf ihre roten Locken hinabsehen, die wie Feuer wirkten. 

Wie kaltes Feuer im feurigem Eis.

Ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Nacken, während sie sich zum langsamen Tempo der Musik rhythmisch bewegten. 

Wenn sein Vater ihn sehen würde, musste Draco denken und er verkniff sich ein höhnisches Grinsen. Er würde schockiert sein. Trotz allem, dass die Weasleys eine uralte und reine Zaubererfamilie waren, war es doch ersichtlich, dass dieser Umstand aus einer Kette von Zufällen entstanden war. Denn muggelfreundlich war diese Familie schon seit jeher.

„Genießt du den Ball?", drang Ginnys weiche Stimme an sein Ohr. 

Er sah spöttisch auf sie herab. Sie hatte den Kopf erhoben, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ein Abend der eher langweiligen Sorte, dazu da, um sich gemeinsam in Illusionen zu schwelgen, gestützt von den Säulen der Heuchlerei. Und du fragst, ob ich den Ball genieße?" 

Ginny seufzte. „Du kannst niemals zufrieden sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich stelle nur hohe Anforderungen. Dass du diesen Ball toll findest, war mir klar. Das muss hier ja reiner Luxus für dich sein."

Ginny sah ihn wieder an. Sie wirkte verletzt. „Ich habe dich nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert, damit du wieder deine üblichen Sprüche rüberschieben kannst, Malfoy!" Sie hatte wütend ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. 

Draco lächelte überlegen. Er verbiss sich tatsächlich eine höhnische Bemerkung. „Du willst ein Gespräch über ernstere Dinge, Weasley? So wie auf dem Astronomieturm? Aber warum? Warum willst du über Dinge sprechen, von denen du nichts verstehst?"

„Vielleicht verstehe ich sehr wohl etwas davon", entgegnete Ginny. 

Aufmerksam sah er sie an. Die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen war wieder stärker geworden. Doch nur für ihn. Unwissende Augen würden die Dunkelheit noch nicht einmal erkennen, selbst wenn sie ihnen die geballte Faust in den Magen rammen würde.

„Dann beweise es mir", forderte er sie lächelnd auf. 

* * * * * * * * *

  
_‚Fürchtest du dich?'_

_‚Wovor soll ich mich denn fürchten?'_

_‚Vielleicht vor der Dunkelheit. Oder vor der Sehnsucht nach ihr.'_

_‚Droht sie mir denn?'_

_‚Sie könnte dich zum Fallen bringen.'_

_‚Das könnte sie. Aber dann würdest du mit mir fallen.'_

* * * * * * * * *

__

Sie fragte sich noch immer, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, als sie Draco zum Tanz aufforderte. 

Aber sie kam nicht umhin, sich eingestehen, dass es interessant war mit ihm zu reden, wenn er mal nicht gerade dumme Sprüche klopfte.

Ihre Gespräche wurden schnell tiefsinnig und von einer Art traurigen Aura umfasst, die sie bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. 

Eine Aura, so kalt wie das Feuer und so feurig wie das Eis, mit einem Funken von der möglichen Wahrheit, der jederzeit bereit war zu explodieren. Wie ein Vulkan. Wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, der noch schlief. Tief und fest. Und der nicht viel benötigte, um geweckt zu werden.

Wer schläft, sündigt nicht. 

Aber wer wacht, kann Sünden verhindern.

Was ist nun richtig und was ist falsch? Was ist schwarz und was ist weiß? Was ist Lüge und was ist wahr? 

Sprach Draco die Wahrheit? 

„Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht", sagte sie ihm, während sie weiter tanzten. 

Das zweite Lied.

_‚Wenn du an gut und böse glaubst, muss es doch in jedem Menschen sowohl Licht als auch Dunkelheit geben. Denk' darüber nach, wenn Dunkelheit deine Seele zu beherrschen beginnt. Und du wirst den Fehler eurer Logik erkennen.'_

„Und?" Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Interessiert. Sogar neugierig. Aber es war nur sehr schwach in seinen kalten Augen zu erkennen. Gleichgültigkeit und ein wenig Arroganz dominierten noch immer im eisigen Grau.

„Natürlich hat jeder Mensch mehrere Seiten. Und wo Licht herrscht, ist Dunkelheit nicht weit. Aber es kommt immer auf den Willen desjenigen an, welches er regieren lässt. Ob Licht oder Dunkelheit über die Seele eines Einzelnen wacht, entscheidet nur derjenige allein." 

„Und wer erklärt uns, was Licht und was Dunkelheit ist?"

Die Neugier war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Die Verachtung auf seinen engelsgleichen Zügen verstärkte sich. 

„Jeder weiß doch, was Licht und was Dunkelheit ist", erklärte sie verwirrt.

Ein Funke glomm in seinen Augen auf. Ein Funke, der versuchte, den Eisberg in seinem Herzen zum Schmelzen zu bringen, aber es war unmöglich. 

Und er lächelte entwaffnend. Aber tückisch.

Der Funke erlosch. 

„Nur weil allgegenwärtige Gesellschaften glauben, das Licht und die Dunkelheit definieren zu können, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie es richtig machen. Was heute Licht ist, kann morgen Dunkelheit sein. Sie definieren es so, wie es ihnen passt. Sie sind verlogen. Finde deine eigene Definition. Finde die Wahrheit."

Ginny lachte verwirrt auf. „Ich nenne dir nur ein Beispiel für die Richtigkeit meiner Definitionen, Malfoy. Voldemort ist ein schwarzer Magier und ein Verfechter der Dunkelheit. Ein Lord der Finsternis. Dumbledore hingegen ist ein Zauberer der weißen Magie und ein Kämpfer des Lichts." 

Draco schien sich nicht von ihren Argumenten beeindrucken zu lassen.

Eigentümlich sah er sie mit gleichgültigem Blick an. „Wenn das Licht das Gute symbolisiert, warum nennst du Dumbledore dann einen Kämpfer? Sind Kämpfe denn nicht eher schlecht? Fordern Kriege nicht unschuldige Opfer und werden geboren aus Grausamkeit? Du überzeugst mich keineswegs, Weasley. Und Dumbledore ist allerhöchstens ein Versager." 

„Ein Versager? Warum denn das? Außerdem muss man manchmal zu härteren Methoden greifen, um das Gute zu erhalten. Sie sollten die letzten Mittel sein, sind aber nicht abzulehnen. Das Böse lässt uns schließlich oftmals keine andere Wahl."

Draco lächelte lauernd. „Nicht wahr, man schlägt die vermeintlichen Feinde am Besten mit den eigenen Waffen... ." 

Schatten huschten durch das klare Grau seiner Augen und begannen einen Tanz. Einen Tanz der Dunkelheit. Zum ersten Mal glaubte sie zu wissen, was man in seinen Augen wirklich lesen konnte. Dunkelheit. Und die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit mochten nur die Vorboten, die Wächter seiner wahren Gefühle sein, dahinter verbarg sich vielleicht dunkle Sehnsucht. 

„Und Dumbledore ist ein Versager, weil er die Macht zu ignorieren versucht. Wahre Zauberer verbünden sich mit der Macht. Wahre Kämpfer beherrschen die Macht." 

„Macht ist längst nicht alles im Leben, Malfoy. Macht ist nicht wichtig."

„Wie willst du ohne Macht das erhalten, was du als das Gute zu bezeichnen pflegst?" 

„Macht mag ein Teil des Ganzen sein. Aber Macht ist nicht das Ganze. Es ist nur ein Puzzlestück von vielen."

„Und was ergeben die Puzzlestücke, wenn man es zusammengesetzt hat?" 

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Leben?"

Draco lächelte wieder. Diesmal war es nicht mehr kalt, es wirkte beinahe ehrlich, wenn es seine Augen erreicht hätte. „Eine interessante Ansichtsweise, Weasley." 

„Ginny?"

Ron hatte Mühe zu atmen, als er Ginny und Draco eng aneinander tanzen sah. 

Er und Hermione tanzten ebenfalls und waren durch Zufall in ihre Nähe gekommen. 

„Ginny! Wieso tanzt du mit Malfoy?" 

Ron blieb stehen und ließ Hermione los. Er war hochrot.

„Dein Aufpasser", stellte Draco hämisch fest. „Ich hab' auch welche." 

Draco und Ginny blieben stehen und ließen sich los.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, reg' dich bitte wieder ab und tanz' um Himmels Willen weiter. Sie gucken schon alle." 

„Das ist mir egal! Wie kannst du nur mit Malfoy tanzen? Er ist ein Arschloch! Ein Riesenarschloch um genau zu sein! Ein... ein... ein Slytherin!" Er sprach das letzte Wort in einem Ton aus, als ob es keine schlimmere Beleidigung geben würde.

„Weasley, wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du noch einen Herzinfarkt", spöttelte Draco. 

Hermione hatte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf Rons Arm gelegt. „Ron, komm', ich will mit dir tanzen und nicht mit Malfoy streiten."

Sie zog ihn entschlossen mit sich mit zum anderen Ende der Tanzfläche und schaffte es sogar, die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich zu lenken. 

„Wie rührend", fuhr Draco an Ginny gewandt fort. „Er könnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, nicht wahr?" Er verbeugte sich knapp und höfisch und maß sie mit spottendem Blick, ehe er sich entfernte.

Ginny begab sich zu einem der Tische, wo ein paar Gryffindors ihres Jahrganges saßen und starrte Draco nachdenklich hinterher. 

Was könnte Ron nicht ertragen? Dass sie weiterhin mit Draco tanzte? Dass sie mit ihm redete? Oder dass sie mit ihm etwas anfing...


	3. Lügen

3. Kapitel

- Lügen -

April 1997. 

Es war finster in den Kerkern. 

Obgleich helle Fackeln an den Wänden die Dunkelheit vertrieben, schafften sie es doch nie ganz. Etwas Finsternis blieb immer zurück und fraß sich langsam, aber unerbittlich in den inneren Kern des Herzens. Von dort hatte es freien Zugang zur Seele. 

Draco merkte, wie Ginny fröstelte. Sie fröstelte immer, wenn sie sich heimlich in den Kerkern trafen.

Es waren harmlose Treffen. 

Sie trafen sich, um zu reden.

Er musste sich zugestehen, dass er es genoss, mit ihr zu reden. Auch wenn sie völlig die Lügen der Zaubererwelt und der damit verbundenen Gesellschaft glaubte und eine völlig andere Denkweise hatte als er, war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht war gerade diese Tatsache das Faszinierende. Schließlich standen sie auf verschiedenen Seiten und gerade das dadurch entstehende Verbotene war fesselnd, anziehend und auf einer nüchternen Art und Weise leidenschaftlich zugleich.

Ihm gefiel, wie sehr sie über ihre Gedanken nachdachte und wie sie versuchte, seine Argumente zu widerlegen. 

„Warum müssen wir uns immer hier treffen?", fragte sie gerade. Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen missmutig an. Ihre langen, gebogenen Wimpern gaben ihr etwas Unschuldiges.

„Ich befürchte, es würde großes Gerede geben, wenn wir uns in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen würden", sagte er trocken. 

„Dabei reden wir doch nur. Über unsere Gedanken. Weder du noch ich geben uns die Möglichkeit zu spionieren oder sonst was."

„Spionieren?" Er sah sie fragend an. Das Thema Voldemort und seine Pläne wurde bei ihnen selten angesprochen. Voldemort diente bei ihr nur als Fallbeispiel für das Böse, er selbst erwähnte ihn nie. 

Auch Voldemort war schließlich nur eine Schachfigur von vielen. Vielleicht war er eine der wichtigeren Figuren, aber er war austauschbar. Wie die Meisten.

„Na ja, ich könnte dich ausspionieren wollen, was dein Vater so plant. Und Voldemort. Genauso, wie du mich ausspionieren könntest. Das würde man vielleicht denken." 

„Das mag sein. Wahrscheinlich ist aber eher, dass man uns eine Affäre anhängen und deine Freunde sich von dir abwenden würden."

Er sah sie lauernd an. 

Genüsslich stellte er fest, wie sie nickte und somit in seine Falle hineintappte. „Und diese Leute bezeichnest du als _Freunde_?"

Ginny blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das?" 

„Wenn sie deine Freunde wären, würden sie sich niemals von dir abwenden. Egal, was du tust. Sie würden es nicht gutheißen, es dir auszureden versuchen, aber sie würden sich nicht von dir abwenden."

„Und das sagt mir jemand, der Freunde hat?" Ginny klang plötzlich höhnisch. 

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe keine Freunde. Ich glaube nicht an Freundschaften."

Sie wurde nachdenklich. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob sie sich abwenden würden. Aber ich vermute es. Du bist bei meinen Freunden zu sehr verhasst. Du bist ein Feind." 

„Aber wahre Freunde lassen nie jemanden in Stich. Sie sind nur deine Freunde, weil du so bist, wie sie. Weil ihr dieselbe Denkweise habt, weil ihr auf derselben Seite steht. Wärest du anders, wären sie nicht deine Freunde."

„Du bist anders und wir schaffen es auch, im vernünftigen Ton miteinander zu reden. Und das seit Monaten", warf sie ein. 

„Wir sind aber keine Freunde", sagte er hart.

Ginny seufzte. „Weil du keine haben willst." 

Sie kam einen Schritt näher. „Willst du denn niemals Licht in deine Dunkelheit lassen?"

„Und wozu?" 

Er wich nicht zurück.

Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an. Er merkte, wie sie versuchte, seine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken zu ergründen. 

„Um mal die andere Seite kennen zu lernen. Wie willst du der Dunkelheit dienen, wenn du das Licht nicht kennst?"

Er funkelte sie an. „Ich diene nichts und niemandem, Weasley. Ich habe es wohl kaum nötig, zu dienen." 

„Verzeih'." Sie lächelte. „Aber du kannst dich dem Licht nicht ewig verweigern."

„Das Licht, so wie du es nennst, hat so wenig Interesse an mir, wie ich an ihm." 

Sie standen dicht voreinander und sahen sich an.

„Ich brauche keine Lügen, um mich wohl zu fühlen", fuhr er fort. 

„Welche Lügen?"

„Eure Lügen. Die Lügen der Freundschaft, die Lügen über das Gute, die Lügen über einfach alles Erdenkliche, was du mit deinen Gedanken erfassen kannst." 

„Lügen, he."

„Es ist fast schon bedauerlich, dass du den Fehler eurer Logik immer noch nicht erkannt hast." 

In ihren Augen glitzerte es verärgert auf. „Vielleicht bist du derjenige, der sich irrt."

* * * * * * * * *

_‚Ich verstehe dich nicht.'_

_‚Ich dich auch nicht.'_

_‚Sind wir Freunde?'_

_‚Vielleicht. Vielleicht sind wir aber auch Feinde.'_

_‚Ich misstraue dir. Du lügst, sobald du den Mund aufmachst.'_

_‚So wie du.'_

_‚Du verkleidest die Wahrheit in dunkle Schatten.'_

_‚Ich weiß. Und dafür liebst du mich.'_

_‚Nein. Dafür hasse ich dich.'_

* * * * * * * * *

Ginny konnte wieder die tanzenden Schatten in seinen Augen sehen.

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so wichtig, was wahr und was falsch ist." 

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Falsch ist, dass ihr ständig versucht, solchen Begriffen Definitionen zu geben."

Sie lächelte. Irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust mehr zu reden. 

Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne mit Draco redete. Es gefiel ihr und obgleich sie es sonst niemandem erzählt hatte, gestand sie es sich selbst ein.

Aber heute... es war töricht, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Dumm. Naiv. Verboten. 

Doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

Die Gespräche mit Draco hatten sie verwegen gemacht. 

„Reden wir nicht mehr darüber", sagte sie leise.

Draco nickte langsam. Auffordernd blickte er sie an. 

Sie lächelte.

Die Fackeln tanzten in ihrem Licht und warfen große, hektische Schatten. 

Zögernd beugte Draco sich zu ihr hinab, während sie ihm ihr Gesicht entgegenhielt.

Einen Augenblick kam es Ginny so vor, als wolle Draco sich wieder abwenden. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. 

„Ich denke manchmal, wenn man zu tief in Glas schauen würde, würde man sich selbst verlieren", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Wieder dachte sie an Schnee, jetzt, wo Draco so dicht vor ihr stand. 

„Ich denke, das ist wahr..." Er beugte sich vor, steifte ihre Lippen mit den seinen und Ginny schloss die Augen und verlor sich.

Ein eisiges Prickeln durchlief ihren Körper, als sie sich zu einem immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss fanden. 

Seine Lippen waren kalt und ihre kleine, schnelle Zunge kam seiner entgegen.

Wie von selbst umschlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Taille. 

Die Welt um sie herum schien in ihnen zu versinken.

Die Finsternis im Kerker schien größer zu werden. Die Schatten in dem kühlen Raum schienen wilder zu tanzen. Die Fackeln an den Wänden schienen heller zu werden. 

Und doch war es falsch, was sie da taten.

Es war unsinnig. Niemals könnten sie eine Beziehung führen, also, warum tat sie das hier. 

Aber sie hörte auch nicht auf damit.

Im Augenblick gab es nur sie, Draco und diesen Kuss. 

Sie küssten sich immer inniger und Ginny ignorierte die Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf, die ihr Gewissen ausgelöst hatte.

Sie glaubte, ein Räuspern gehört zu haben, aber sie war viel zu vertieft in den verbotenen Küssen, als dass sie es wirklich wahrnahm. 

Das Einzige, was Vernunft wirklich lähmen konnte, war Leidenschaft in all ihren Formen.

Diesmal war es die Leidenschaft des Feuers und des Leichtsinns, was den Vulkan fast zum Ausbrechen brachte. 

Aber jemand hinderte den Vulkan daran.

„Ich bezweifle, dass die Kerker Hogwarts der richtige Ort für eure offensichtlich ungehemmten Leidenschaften sind", drang Snapes ölige Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie und Draco prallten erschrocken auseinander. 

Jetzt war es soweit. Man hatte sie erwischt.

Entsetzt starrte Ginny ihren Zaubertranklehrer an, der sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte und sie und seinen Schützling mit missbilligen Blicken bedachte. 

„Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Mr Malfoy", tat Snape seine Meinung kund. Er durchbohrte Draco mit seinem unergründlichem Blick.

„Sir", sagte Draco überrascht. Dann rang er sich zu einem Lächeln ab. Voller Hohn. Er hatte sich vollendend unter Kontrolle. „Das Erreichbare ist eben nicht genug für mich." 

„Nicht?", wiederholte Snape. „Soso." Er wandte sich zu Ginny und funkelte sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen wütend an. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund für Sie, sich hier herumzutreiben. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Aber", fing Ginny an zu protestieren, irgendwie machte die Anwesenheit Dracos sie mutig, aber Snape schnitt ihr Widerspruch mit einer energischen Geste ab. 

„Und wenn Sie nicht gleich von hier verschwinden, ziehe ich Gryffindor so viele Punkte ab, dass sich das Haus bis Weihnachten nicht davon erholt hat."

Ginny glaubte dem kalten Zaubertrankmeister aufs Wort.

Rasch schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und eilte hinaus.

Sie hörte, wie Draco ihr folgte. 

„Erzählt er es herum?", fragte sie ihn, als sie zusammen nach oben gingen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape sagt schon nichts." 

Ginny war erleichtert. 

Sie redeten nicht über den Kuss. Aber Ginny wusste, es würde nicht der Letzte bleiben. 

Aber warum, wenn sie sich doch nicht wirklich liebten?

Warum diese Küsse voller Lügen, und doch geboren aus Leidenschaft? 

Die Gedanken kreisten in ihren Kopf herum und verwirrten sie. Sie wuchsen zu einem Wirbelsturm heran, der durch ihren Körper fegte und die Toren zur Seele aufbrach.

Ungehindert fegte er durch ihre Seele und hinterließ eine dunkle Leere, die sie so wenig verstand wie der Kuss von vorhin. 

Ihre Vernunft fand keine logischen Erklärungen dafür, aber ihre Gefühle fernab von Nüchternheit wisperten ihr aus dem Unterbewusstsein zu, dass Liebe keine Logik kannte.

Sie betraten die Große Halle. Sie redeten nicht mehr und hielten einen Abstand, der für Unwissende dem Zufall zugeschrieben werden würde. 

Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen.

„Du schon wieder", zischte jemand und ein erboster Ron baute sich vor Draco und Ginny auf. „Schon wieder hängst du bei meiner Schwester ab." 

Offenbar schrieb er nichts dem Zufall zu.

„Ron", begann Ginny, aber ihr Bruder beachtete sie gar nicht. 

„Was willst du immerzu bei ihr?" Ron blitzte Draco wütend an. „Es reicht schon, dass diese Beobachtung mir Weihnachten und Silvester verdorben hat. Ich schlage vor, du kommst Ostern wieder und zündest unser Haus an."

Draco grinste hämisch. „Eine gute Idee, Weasley. Das ist ja schon in zwei Wochen. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." 

Ginny zog Ron von Draco weg und setzte sich am Gryffindortisch.

Aber wenn Liebe keine Logik kannte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, taten es Hass und Faszination auch nicht. Vielleicht taten es Lügen ebenso wenig.


	4. Kälte

**4. Kapitel**

**- Kälte -**

Mai 1997.

Die Heulende Hütte schien der perfekte Ort für ihre heimlichen Treffen zu sein. 

Nicht nur um zu reden. Auch, um sich zu lieben. Mit eiskalter Leidenschaft.

Niemand traute sich in die Heulende Hütte, ganz gleich, dass das Heulen längst aufgehört hatte. Sie wurde gemieden, sie galt als unheimlich, als verboten. 

Verboten war so gesehen auch ihre Liebe zueinander. Körperliche Liebe.

Sie liebten sich nur körperlich. Der Reiz nach Verbotenem war einfach zu stark, als dass sie sich ihm widerstanden hätten. 

Es war eine Regel der Gesellschaft, nie jemanden zu lieben, der auf einer anderen Seite stand. 

Draco lachte innerlich höhnisch auf. Und wer es doch tat, wurde ausgestoßen. So einfach war das. Und so schnell konnte es gehen. 

Aber niemand würde sie erwischen.

Er spielte mit einer von Ginnys roten Locken und betrachtete ihr friedliches Gesicht. 

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf ihrem Nachtlager in ihrem Liebesnest und eine Decke verbarg ihre nackten Körper.

„Ginny?", fragte er. 

„Hm?" Sie sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an.

„Würdest du mit mir kommen?" Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. 

Ginny machte große Augen. „Wohin?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und machte eine vage Geste. „Irgendwo hin. Ich weiß es nicht. Hauptsache, es ist weit, weit weg." 

Ginny lachte. „Ich würde gerne mitkommen." In ihren Augen strahlte es.

„Wirklich?" 

Ginny nickte. „Nichts wäre mir lieber."

„Aber?" 

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach alle hier zurücklassen. Man würde uns vermissen."

„Wenn rauskäme, dass du mit mir durchgebrannt bist, wird dich niemand mehr vermissen, glaube mir", prophezeite Draco und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Warum willst du fliehen?" Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Er wusste es nicht. 

Er wusste nur, das er manchmal alles satt hatte. Das Kämpfen. Das Streben nach Macht. Die heuchlerische Gesellschaft. Die verlogenen Versuche einiger Helden das Licht zu erhalten. Die Menschen, die von Freundschaft, das Böse und das Gute redeten und in Wahrheit keine Ahnung davon hatten.

„Wir leben nur einmal. Warum sollen wir unser Leben also nicht genießen? Statt immer nur versuchen, das Richtige zu machen, damit man sich moralisch richtig verhalten hat. Was ist schon Moral? Was nützt es uns, uns einen Platz im Himmel zu sichern, wir kommen doch alle in die heißersehnte Hölle. Also, warum sollten wir nicht durchbrennen?" 

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind verantwortlich für die Dinge, die geschehen. Alle Menschen sind dafür verantwortlich. Und es wäre schlimm, wenn jeder sich vor der Verantwortung drücken würde."

„Es gibt genug Leute, die sich darum kümmern." 

„Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich fortgehen würde."

„Warum lasst ihr eigentlich immer zu, dass euer Gewissen eure Taten beherrscht? Lächerlich." 

Ginny biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, dass dir so etwas wie ein Gewissen fremd ist, Draco. Aber akzeptiere, dass ich so etwas habe."

„Höchst bedauerlich. Du versuchst für etwas zu kämpfen, was es nicht gibt." 

„Was gibt es nicht?"

„Das Gute." 

„Natürlich! So wie es das Gute gibt, gibt es auch das Böse..." 

„Es gibt kein Gut und kein Böse."

Natürlich gab es sie nicht. Es gab nur Macht. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, gut und böse definieren zu willen. Offensichtlich hatte es ebenso wenig Sinn, Ginny genau dies klar zu machen.

Oh ja, sie hätte ganz groß werden können. Draco maß Ginny mit einem höhnischen Blick. Ja, sie hätte eine der ganz Großen werden können. Aber sie war zu sehr in das Netz der Lügen und Illusionen verstrickt, als dass sie daraus einen Ausweg finden würde. Ihre Gedanken waren zu sehr von den festgefahrenen Definitionen beherrscht. Sie war ein Kind der Gesellschaft und würde niemals wirklich frei sein können. 

„Wir kommen immer in Windeseile auf diesen Punkt zurück", murmelte Ginny.

Sie fröstelte. 

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Draco.

‚Spürst du sie etwa? Die Kälte? Kälte konnte sich nur dann festsetzen, wenn das Herz von Dunkelheit regiert wurde. Aber dein Herz wird nicht von Dunkelheit regiert. Es wird von Lügen und Illusionen beherrscht.'

* * * * * * * * *

_‚Lieben wir uns?'_

_‚Ich bezweifle es.'_

_‚Warum tun wir es dann?'_

_‚Um zu trotzen.'_

_‚Der Welt?'_

_‚Ich denke schon.'_

_‚Oder vielleicht nur der Kälte?'_

_‚Du meinst, die Kälte, die die Welt regiert? Vielleicht.'_

_‚Vielleicht wollen wir beiden ja trotzen.'_

_‚So oder so. Wir würden ja doch nur verlieren.'_

__

* * * * * * * * * 

Ginny antwortete nicht auf Draocs Frage. Ihr war kalt, ja. Ihr war immer kalt, wenn sie mit Draco zusammen war. Selbst in einer lauen Mainacht wie dieser. 

Er hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht.

So wie er es immer machte. 

Würde er wirklich fliehen wollen? Oder wollte er sie nur testen? Er war so unergründlich, nie konnte man sehen, was er wirklich dachte. All' seine Gesten wurden von einer Art Gleichgültigkeit beherrscht, dass es schwierig war, seinen wahren Gedanken auf die Spur zu kommen.

Würde sie denn wirklich nicht mitgehen wollen? 

Natürlich würde sie.

Ihr Herz hatte vorhin einen Hüpfer gemacht, als er sie gefragt hatte. Einen Hüpfer voller Freude. 

Sie würde mitgehen wollen. 

Aber ihre Stimme der Vernunft versuchte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. 

Es hätte keinen Sinn, wenn sie fliehen würden. Sie selbst würde sich immer mit der Frage quälen, ob man sie vermissen würde. Ob sie nicht besser da geblieben wäre. Ob man ihre Hilfe benötigte.

Ganz gleich, ob es eine große oder eine kleine Hilfeleistung war, die man von ihr benötigte. Eine Geste der Hilfsbereitschaft reichte schon aus, um ein dankbares und glückliches Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Freunde und Familie hervorzurufen. 

Aber was war, wenn Draco recht hatte?

Wenn man sie nicht vermissen würde? Wenn sie nur so lange Freunde hatte, so wie sie so dachte wie sie? 

Wenn es gar kein Licht und keine Dunkelheit gab?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihre Zweifel loszuwerden. 

Natürlich gab es sie. Sowie es Gut und Böse gab. Es würde immer das Eine sowie das Andere geben. So wie es Tag und Nacht geben wird.

„Voldemort rüstet auf", drang Dracos leise Stimme an ihr Ohr. 

Sie sah auf. Etwas verwirrt. Und alarmiert. Sie sprachen nie über Voldemort und seine Pläne.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", horchte sie auf.

„Das es nicht mehr so einfach wird." 

„Mit der Welt? Mit dem Kampf? Oder mit uns?"

Draco lächelte. 

Ein Lächeln, was seine Augen nicht erreichte.

Ginny fragte sich, ob es überhaupt ein Lächeln gab, was seine Augen jemals erreichen konnte. 

Offenbar nicht. 

Vielleicht war der Weg zu weit, um das Ziel jemals erreichen zu können. 

So sehr wie Menschen vergeblich nach Unsterblichkeit streben mochten, sosehr versuchte vielleicht das Lächeln seine eisgrauen Augen zu erreichen.

„Mit uns", antwortete er. „Es ist nicht für uns bestimmt, dass wir uns treffen." 

„Aber wir haben es doch die ganze Zeit getan."

„Es wird gefährlicher." Draco sagte es in einem Ton, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. 

„Du willst nicht mehr, dass wir uns sehen, nicht wahr?" 

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Er spielte wieder mit einer ihrer roten Locken. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen."

Ginny lächelte erleichtert. „Aber natürlich passen wir auf." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, während ihre Hand sich in seine silberblonden Haare vergrub. „Wir passen doch immer auf." 

Sie sah ihn an. Kälte hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen, eine Kälte, die stärker war als die Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie. 

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts", sagte er sanft. 

Er zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie auf dem Mund.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren. 

Sein Kuss wurde fordernder und er drückte sie auf das Nachtlager zurück.

Ginny schloss die Augen. 

Sie dachte an Schnee, als sie Dracos kalte Lippen spürte. 

Und an die Kälte, die seine Augen beherrschte.

Ob es solch' eine Kälte gab, die die Welt regierte?


	5. Dunkelheit

**5. Kapitel**

**- Dunkelheit -**

Juni 1997.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. 

Voldemort war wieder da und seine Armee war groß.

Nicht groß genug, aber sie würde trotz allem eine Gefahr darstellen. 

Draco wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Eines stand schon mal fest. Fudge würde es nicht tun können. Fudge war ein Verlierer. Ein Versager der höchst jämmerlichen Sorte und er würde sich freuen, wenn sein Vater ihn ins Jenseits befördern würde. 

Wie geschockt Fudge doch sein würde.

Ein geglaubter Freund würde ihn töten. 

Ja, Fudge glaubte doch tatsächlich, sein Vater – Lucius Malfoy – sei ein Freund der guten Seite. Wie entsetzt er doch sein muss, wenn sich das Gegenteil herausstellen wird.

Draco lächelte. 

Er saß mit seinen Slytherinfreunden in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpress.

Das sechste Schuljahr war zuende. 

Ja, Fudges letzte Gewissheit wird sein, dass sein angeblicher Freund ein Feind ist und er sich die ganze Zeit geirrt hat. Seine letzte Gewissheit wird die sein, dass er einen großen Teil der Schuld darüber, dass die Welt in Dunkelheit gestürzt wird, mitgetragen hat.

Wie es wohl sein wird, wenn der letzte Gedanke im Leben ein Gedanke voller Entsetzten und Qual ist? 

Draco wusste es natürlich nicht und er würde es auch nie erfahren.

Er selbst lebte schließlich nicht in Illusionen. 

Er kannte nur die Dunkelheit.

Und Dunkelheit enttäuschte ihre Freunde niemals. Sie strahlte von Anfang an in voller Wahrheit, wie konnte sie also jemanden täuschen. Das war unmöglich. 

Er dachte an Ginny.

Ob sie jemals wahre Dunkelheit erfahren würde? 

Vielleicht, wenn sie den Verlust erfährt, der sie einholen würde, wie alles andere.

Irgendwann brechen auch Illusionen auseinander und die Lügen halten nicht länger stand, um die Wahrheit gefangen halten zu können. 

Vielleicht erlebt sie es ja und dann würde sie sich sicher nicht länger der Dunkelheit verweigern können.

Der Wahrheit. 

Zu wissen, dass das Leben eine Lüge ist und die Menschen Spielfiguren.

Zu wissen, dass es nichts gab, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, außer Macht. 

Er erinnerte sich an die Mainnacht in der Heulenden Hütte. Wo er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm mitkommen würde.

An einen Ort ohne Macht. Und ohne Lügen. 

Wäre das wirklich etwas für ihn gewesen?

Er bezweifelte es. So sehr ihm all das ankotzte, sosehr belächelte er die Welt mit dem Wissen, auf der Seite der Gewinner zu stehen. 

Er hätte der Macht nicht den Rücken kehren können.

Er war ein Malfoy. Malfoy holen sich die Macht. Vernichten die Unschuld. Sind etwas Besseres. 

Der Zug hielt pfeifend in London an und die Schüler Hogwarts stiegen samt Koffer aus.

Draco sah seine Eltern schon von Weitem. 

Aber er suchte noch jemand anderen.

Dort. 

Ihr feuerroter Haarschopf war nicht zu übersehen.

Auch sie hatte nach ihm Ausschau gehalten. 

Er musste ihr es sagen. Sie lockte Gefühle aus ihm hervor. Gefühle, die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Er musste es verhindern. Dem ein Ende setzen.

Unauffällig kletterte er wieder in den Zug hinein, so, als ob er noch seine Koffer holen musste. 

Ginny folgte ihm.

In einem leeren Gang blieben sie stehen. 

„Es ist soweit", sagte er.

Zeit zum Abschied nehmen. 

* * * * * * * * *

_‚Stehen wir vor dem Ende?'_

_‚Vielleicht. Vielleicht stehen wir aber auch vor dem Anfang.'_

_‚Dem Anfang vom Ende?'_

_‚Du scheinst das Ende kaum erwarten zu können, nicht wahr.'_

_‚Ich fürchte mich vor dem Ende.'_

_‚Du musst dich nicht fürchten.'_

_‚Ich fürchte mich vor der Dunkelheit.'_

_‚Fürchte nichts außer die Furchtlosigkeit, die aufkommt, wenn du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast.'_

__

* * * * * * * * *

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie ihn.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und schaute sie irgendwie traurig aus seinen grauen Augen an. 

Noch etwas lag in seinen Augen.

Dunkelheit. 

Sie standen dicht voreinander.

Irgendwie wusste Ginny, dass sie Draco nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde. Sie hatten niemals darüber gesprochen, was während und nach den Ferien sein würde, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde – und nun bereute sie es. 

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?", fragte sie. Sie hoffte es.

Draco nickte. „Nach den Ferien." 

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine, werden wir uns richtig wiedersehen? Werden wir uns treffen?"

Draco legte den Kopf sanft zur Seite und maß sie mit seinen kühlen Blicken. „Ich fürchte, nein." 

Ginny stockte der Atem. „Warum?" Ein Wirbelsturm voller Gefühle wuchs in ihrem Kopf heran. Wie eh und je durchfegte er ihren Körper, um anschließend die Tore zur Seele aufzubrechen. Gewaltsam. Mit stechendem Schmerz.

„Dir hat es doch auch immer gefallen." 

Eigentümlich lächelte Draco sie an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte etwas. Sein kalter Atem streifte ihre Wange.

„Ich habe dich angelogen. So wie ich es immer getan habe. Das ist das letzte Lächeln, dass ich fälsche, um mit dir zusammen sein zu können. Ich habe versucht, alles zu machen, was du wolltest. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich die Schuld mit dir sein zu wollen, auf mich nehme. Alles fällt auseinander. Der Verlust ist nie etwas zu wissen." 

Er richtete sich wieder auf. 

Eine stumme Bitte des Verzeihens hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen. 

Verwirrt schaute Ginny ihn an.

‚Was soll das?' 

„Angelogen? Wie meinst du das? Was ist so schlimm daran, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen dürfen?"

Dann begriff sie. 

Ihre Liebe zueinander hatte ihr Ende genommen. Es war kein Platz für sie in dieser Welt.

Obgleich es nie wirkliche Liebe gewesen war, ballte sich Wut in Ginny zusammen. 

Ohnmächtige Wut auf diese Welt. Und nur ihre gelassene Ruhe verriet, dass sie innerlich hätte explodieren können.

Wie ein Vulkan. 

Sie wusste nicht warum. Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, dass sie Draco genauso wenig geliebt hatte wie er sie. Ihr kam der Gedanke nicht, dass sie sich unbewusst in ihn verliebt hatte und die Aussicht auf das Ende ihr das Herz zu zerreißen drohte.

Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, dass ihre Liebe keinen Platz auf dieser Welt hatte. Voldemort war schließlich wieder da. Und sie und Draco würden auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen. 

Wäre sie doch nur mit ihm geflohen.

Zu einem Ort irgendwo zwischen den Welten, in der man tun konnte, was man wollte. In der es keine Verbote gab. Keine Regeln, um in der Gesellschaft überleben zu können. 

Sie spürte Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit, die an ihre Seele zerrte und sich in den Tiefen ihres Herzens einnisten wollte.

Dunkelheit. 

Ersehnte Dunkelheit.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Warum?", wisperte sie verzweifelt.

„Alles hat irgendwann mal ein Ende, Ginny", antwortete Draco beinahe gleichgültig.. „Das Leben ist nicht immer so schön, wie man es annimmt, nicht wahr?" 

Wieder beugte er sich langsam zu ihrem rechten Ohr hinunter. „Es war eine schöne Zeit", flüsterte er.

Dann spürte sie wie seine kalten Lippen sich auf die ihren legten und er ihr einen sanften, letzten Kuss gab. 

Dann ließ er sie zurück.

Allein. Mit der Dunkelheit.


	6. Epilog

**Titel: **Ich bereue nichts

**Autor: **Canablyz ( - Kommentare, Heiratsanträge, Meinungen, Drohmails, usw. - alles an canablyz@yahoo.de )

**Inhaltsangabe: **Eine Geschichte über Illusionen und Lügen, Schuld und Unschuld und darüber, wie erbarmungslos das Leben sein kann. Gut und Böse existieren nämlich nicht. Aber die festgefahrenen Definitionen und Vorstellungen darüber haben sich gegen die Wahrheit schon seit jeher verschworen... – ‚Leg' dich mit den Besten an, und du stirbst wie alle dann' – 

**Zeit: **1996 / 1997. (6. / 7. Schuljahr)

**Disclaimer: **Alles geklaut von J.R. Rowling. Und ohne Gewissensbisse.

**FSK: **Zwar total überflüssig, als ob sich irgendeiner daran halten würde... aber na ja. Ab 13.

**Anmerkung: **‚Ich bereue nichts' ist der erste Teil meiner Geschichte. Hauptcharakter ist Draco Malfoy. Das Zitat im Prolog ist aus „Hackers – Im Netz des FBI". In Kapitel 5 sind übersetzte Zeilen eines Songs von Linkin Park.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir reviewt haben, danke!!! *wuschel alle*

****

**Epilog**

Dezember 1997.

Ginny fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie sah, wie Draco sich ihr näherte. 

Sie hatte Draco seit Schulbeginn immer nur von Weitem gesehen.

Sie hatte ihn gemieden. 

So wie er sie.

Aber nun näherte er sich ihr. 

„Hallo Ginny", sagte er. Ausdruckslos.

„Draco", entgegnete sie knapp. 

Sie wollte gehen. Aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht.

Hochaufgerichtet stand er vor ihr. 

Sein silberblondes Haar hob sich von dem Schwarz seines Umhanges ab und glitzerte mit dem Schnee, der gefallen war, scheinbar um die Wette.

Sie sahen sich stumm an. 

Erinnerungsfetzen schossen vor Ginnys innerem Auge vorbei.

Das Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm. 

Der Weihnachtsball.

Der erste Kuss. 

Die Heulende Hütte.

Der Abschied im Zug. 

Die darauffolgende Dunkelheit, die sie so tapfer und schließlich erfolgreich bekämpft hatte.

Und plötzlich fand Ginny sich in Dracos Armen wieder. 

Sie war zu ihm hingerannt, geflohen in seine Arme.

Die Schlucht der Zeit verengte sich und die bloße Umarmung reichte aus, um ein halbes Jahr in eine Sekunde zu verwandeln. 

Die Dunkelheit vor einigen Monaten war vergessen. Ebenso der Schmerz.

„Warum hast du im Zug nur die ganzen Sachen gesagt", murmelte sie. „Warum hast du mich heute aufgesucht. Ich habe doch so sehr versucht, dich zu vergessen." 

„Ich... musste dem ein Ende setzen."

Ginny sah auf in seine grauen Augen. Sie wirkten angespannt. Müde. Irgendwie lauernd. 

„Hast du mehr empfunden als du wolltest?", kam sie der Sache auf den Punkt.

Draco nickte. „Wir dürfen uns so etwas nicht leisten. So dachte ich, es wäre besser, dem ein Ende zu setzen." 

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Aber... ich habe es nie wirklich geschafft." 

Ginny wunderte sich über seine Offenheit.

„Ich muss immerzu an dich denken. Und an die Aussicht, dass wir wieder etwas anfangen könnten." 

Hoffnung ballte sich in Ginny zusammen. „Ja", hauchte sie. „Dann lass uns wieder von vorne anfangen."

Doch ein Kopfschütteln Dracos ließ ihre Hoffnung zunichte machen. 

„Das geht nicht. Und das weißt du genau", sagte er sanft.

„Der Verlust ist nie etwas zu wissen, hm", zitierte sie ihn. 

Er lächelte. Das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Wortlos löste sich Ginny aus der Umarmung und trat zurück. 

Ihr Herz hatte sich zusammengekrampft, aber mit einem Mal, ganz plötzlich, war ihre Vernunft stärker.

Die Gefühle schrieen in ihr und dröhnten in ihren Ohren. Aber die Vernunft sperrte sie ein. Dort, wo niemand sie hören konnte. 

„Weswegen bist du dann gekommen?"

„Um ein letztes Mal mit dir zu reden." 

Sie nickte zögernd. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn sie so etwas wie ein Abschiedsgespräch führten. Um endlich voneinander loslassen zu können. Um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, nie wieder verfolgt von Erinnerungen an eine kalte Liebe.

In Dracos Augen lauerte der Spott. 

Was hatte er nur vor? Er verwirrte sie. Ihre Vernunft ließ sie wachsam werden.

„Bereust du es?" Er sah sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an. 

„Was? Die Zeit mit dir?"

Er nickte langsam. „Die Zeit mit mir. Die Folgen. Dein Handeln." 

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bereue nichts. Wozu auch. Ich habe getan, was ich wollte. Was ich für richtig gehalten habe. Nein, Draco. Ich bereue nichts."

„Und glaubst du immer noch an Gut und Böse?", fragte er sie weiter. 

Sie blinzelte über das plötzliche Themenwechsel.

Ginny nickte. „Ja. Jetzt, wo Voldemort vor den Toren steht, umso mehr." 

Draco lächelte verächtlich. „Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse. Es gibt nur Macht. Gut und Böse existieren nur, weil unsere Welt sie zu definieren versucht. Gut und Böse bestehen nur, weil es dir, wie allen anderen auch, von jeher in den Kopf gesetzt wurde, es würde sie geben. Und solange es jemanden gibt, der an Gut und Böse glaubt, wird es auch einen Kampf geben. Die Welt mag um uns herum zerfallen, aber der Kampf wird niemals aufhören."

Er klang uninteressiert, als er ihr dies sagte. Gleichgültig. Beinahe ausdruckslos. 

Sogar die Arroganz in seinen eisgrauen Augen war verblasst.

Sie standen auf den Ländereien Hogwarts in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Sie starrte ihn an und versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont unterging und dem Mond die Nacht gewährte. 

„Ich glaube an das Gute und an das Böse", widersprach sie ihm zögernd. „So sehr es den Krieg oder den Frieden gibt, gibt es auch das Gute und das Böse. Gut und Böse sind wie Tag und Nacht. Doch dazwischen liegt die Dämmerung. Sie sind wie Sonne und Mond, aber für kurze Zeit teilen sie sich den Himmel. Gut und Böse haben nebeneinander einen Platz. Und solange man das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen erhält, ist alles in Ordnung. Sinn des Kampfes ist es, das zerstörte Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen."

„Ich bitte dich", höhnte er. In seinen Augen blitzte es kalt auf, ehe die Gleichgültigkeit ihn wieder beherrschte. „In unserer Gesellschaft leben Gut und Böse in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Es gibt entweder das Eine oder das Andere, und man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, auf welcher Seite man stehen darf. Dafür sind sie austauschbar. Was heute noch als gut gilt, kann morgen schon als böse gelten. Die Menschen haben im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, sich für all ihre Lügen zu rechtfertigen und wer sie daran kritisiert, wird ausgestoßen." 

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Jeder kann aus freiem Willen aussuchen, auf welcher Seite er stehen will. Gut und Böse sind untrennbar miteinander verknüpft, so wie es ohne einen Tag keine Nacht geben kann, gibt es ohne das Gute auch kein Böse. Und man kann zu jeder Zeit die Seiten wechseln. Sich verbünden. Vergeben. Vergessen. Bereuen. Und hoffen." 

Er machte eine abwertende Geste. „Illusionen. Du lebst in einer Welt voller Illusionen. Du bist eine Marionette, die das tut, so wie es an den Fäden gezogen wird. Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen und offenbar eine Nummer zu groß für dich."

Sie ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein. „Wenn es für dich kein Gut und Böse gibt, auf welcher Seite stehst du dann?" 

Ein Wolf heulte irgendwo in den Tiefen des düsteren Waldes. 

„Auf _meiner _Seite. Ein Kampf hat niemals nur zwei Seiten. Sondern mehrere. Aber ich schätze, dass wir auf verschiedene Seiten stehen... . Was ein Problem für dich werden könnte, wenn du nicht zu wissen vermagst, ob ich nun Freund oder Feind bin. Denn es gibt weder Freunde noch Feinde." 

„Wenn du nicht auf meiner Seite stehst, bist du ein Feind." Sie klang hart. Dabei wollte sie es ihm doch erklären. Erklären, warum und wieso sie so dachte, wie sie dachte. Und sie wollte ihn verstehen. 

„Wie einfach du es dir doch machst. Dann legst du dich also mit mir an?" Er lächelte spöttisch. Die wohlbekannte Arroganz flackerte in seinen Augen wieder auf. 

Langsam nickte sie. „Ich glaube nämlich an das, wofür ich zu kämpfen versuche." 

„Tu', was du glaubst, tun zu müssen." Sein spöttisches Lächeln verwandelte sich in Hohn. Verachtung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Leg' dich mit den Besten an, und du stirbst wie alle dann." 

Er näherte sich. Erst, als er dicht vor ihr war, blieb er stehen. 

„W-was willst du damit sagen?" Sie klang schwach. Das tückische Lauern in Dracos Augen machte ihr plötzlich Angst. 

„Ich will damit sagen, dass ich zu den Besten gehöre." Er lächelte sie sanft an. Sanft, aber lauernd. Falsche Sanftheit. 

„Draco?" Ginnys Knie zitterten plötzlich. „Was hast du vor?" 

Er hob seine linke Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie ihr hinters Ohr. 

Seine Hand streifte dabei ihre Wange. 

Sie spürte seine Kälte.

_‚Um ein letztes Mal mit dir zu reden'_, hallte es ihr plötzlich in dem Kopf wider. _‚Um ein letztes Mal mit dir zu reden.'_

In seinen Augen flackerte es gefährlich auf. 

„Ich will Abschied nehmen", sagte er rau. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er gab ihr sanft einen letzten Kuss. 

In Ginny prickelte es. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, ihre Gefühle brachen aus ihrem Gefängnis aus, die Vernunft versuchte sich ihrer zu bemächtigen, während die Angst ihre Seele hinaufkroch. 

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

'Leg' dich mit den Besten an. Und du stirbst wie alle dann.' 

Mit einem Male wusste Ginny, was Draco vor hatte. 

Er wollte wirklich Abschied nehmen.

Mit ihr ein allerletztes Mal reden.

Sie stand wie erstarrt da und obwohl sie wegrennen wollte, konnte sie es nicht. 

Nichts in ihrem Körper gehorchte ihrer Vernunft mehr.

Ihre Vernunft hatte den Kampf verloren.

Eine Krähe flog über sie hinweg. Sie krächzte schaurig. Ein dunkles Lied. 

„Bedauerlich, dass du nie verstanden hast, was wirklich im Leben zählt", vernahm sie Dracos lauernde Stimme. Sie war leise.

Bedauern und Gehässigkeit kämpften um die Herrschaft seines Tons. 

Eine stumme Träne lief Ginnys Wange herunter. 

„Weine nicht." Er wischte ihr die Träne mit dem Daumen weg. „Du brauchst nie wieder mehr zu weinen." Er lächelte sanft. „Nie wieder." 

_‚Leg' dich mit den Besten an. Und du stirbst wie alle dann.'_

__

Verzweiflung zeriss ihre Seele. Pure Verzweiflung. Und das Wissen, nichts tun zu können. 

Dracos rechte Hand glitt unauffällig unter seinem Umhang.

„Hörst du die Krähe?" 

Ginny nickte langsam.

„Sie singt ein Todeslied." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du musst wissen, Ginny..., auch ich..., ich bereue nichts." 

Mit diesen Worten rammte er ihr einen spitzen Dolch mitten in ihr Herz.

Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie die kalte Spitze in ihrem Herz spürte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er sie töten würde. 

_‚Leg' dich mit den Besten an. Und du stirbst wie alle dann.'_

Sie sah Draco an. 

„Ich wünsche dir angenehme Träume, Ginny."

Sie starb. Sie starb wie alle sterben würden. 

Schmerz wallte in ihr hoch. Unerträglicher Schmerz.

Sie wollte nicht sterben. Sie wollte nicht... 

Draco fing sie auf, als sie fiel.

Sanft legte er sie auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht nach oben. 

Sie fühlte die Kälte des Schnees in ihrem Rücken.

Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war... 

Blut sickerte aus ihrem Herzen.

„Wir würden alle in die heißersehnte Hölle kommen, Draco", presste Ginny hervor. „Erinnerst du dich? Das hast du einmal gesagt." Sie sah ihren Mörder an. Sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn empfinden. Im Augenblick des Todes verspürte sie nur Gleichgültigkeit. Eiserne Gleichgültigkeit. 

Draco nickte und lächelte.

„Dann sehen wir uns dort sicherlich wieder." Sie spürte Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit, die sich über ihre Gedanken legte. Über ihre Seele. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich. Langsam glitt ihre Seele fort. 

Sie schloss die Augen. _‚Ich will nicht sterben.'_

__

Doch sie starb. 

Das Lied des Todes verklang. Offenbar war die Krähe davongeflogen.

Das rote Blut vermischte sich mit dem unschuldigem Schnee und ließ es sündig aussehen. Trotzend. Der Welt trotzend. 

Draco sah auf Ginny herab. 

Ihr Gesicht wirkte friedlich. 

„Ja", murmelte er kalt. Er grinste höhnisch. „Wir bereuen beide nichts."

- ENDE - 


End file.
